There is a need for precision analog circuitry to be integrated on the same chip as a microcontroller and memory. To date this has proved difficult not least because of difficulties fabricating the different devices required using a semiconductor process which provides good yield and which is not extravagant in its use of die area and/or number of masks.
Furthermore, these is a need to provide convenient emulation of such devices without the need for special versions of the integrated circuit to be produced or cumbersome clip pods to be used.